1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for cleaning a color system of a rotary printing press as well as a color system for a rotary printing press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,724 which, upon conclusion of the print job of a rotary printing press, cleans the doctor device, particularly its ink reservoir, from any and all ink residue. It is disadvantageous here that essential supply line and drainage line of the above-mentioned device are not considered in this cleaning process, so that ink residue remains uncleansed within the device in all areas.
DE 195 48 535 A1 discusses this problem and attains it such that the solvent is conveyed from the solvent container into the doctor device and simultaneously the drainage lines and supply lines are rinsed with said solvent. Additionally, a refuse container is provided which then can accept the solvent soiled with ink.